


A Moth Into the Flame

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: Kurapika is a young policeman pursuing the famous group of criminals, Phantom Troupe, for the personal reasons. He's ready to do anything to get his revenge, but when he is finally able to get it, it turns out it's not so easy...





	A Moth Into the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madlymiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/gifts).



> It's a belated birthday gift for wonderful @Madlymiho! Despite the long distance you're a great friend, always ready to motivate and cheer me up despite having own problems, so you totally desrved it! You're the one who dragged me into Kurokura hell, so I decided to write something with this pairing! It's my first attempt to write this ship I hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> I'm just sorry for any possible mistakes, I'm not native English speaker and this work wasn't betaed due to the lack of time! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

It was chilly, foggy night while the young investigator, Kurapika Kurta and his older partner Leorio Paladinight rode a cab through the empty streets of Yorknew City. The policemen hurried to the crime scene which was Yorknew City Museum. The institution collected the most famous pieces of art and objects with high historic value. This time, the very expensive King’s gems were stolen. Furthermore, one of the guards was dead.

Kurapika bit his lip and nervously tapped his finger on his knee. Leorio looked at him worriedly. The guard who called them about the robbery said that he had found a drawing of a spider. It meant that the crime was committed by the famous in Yorknew City group of criminals called The Phantom Troupe. Their name was pretty adequate, they never left any traces, just like phantoms. The one exception was a drawing of spider, it was their mark. Only thanks to it police knew what crimes were committed by them. They were pretty proud of their “work” that was why they always left a sign. The group was Kurapika’s obsession, he desperately wanted to capture all the members, especially their boss - Chrollo. That was the reason he had joined police. Leorio exactly knew about it, he was familiar with Kurapika’s story and he was really concerned about that. He was afraid that this obsession may not turn out well for Kurapika in the future. 

The cab stopped and Kurapika jumped off it with a speed of light. The guard ushered them to the crime scene. The gems were exposed in a specious room, now there were only shattered pieces of glass. Among them, lied a piece of paper with a spider on it. Kurapika lifted it and took out his magnifying glass from his suit’s pocket. He examined it carefully. 

“Handmade paper, the drawing done with charcoal… Yes, that were definitely them,” he spoke aloud. “Now, didn’t they leave any other traces?” he asked the policemen who arrived the crime scene a little bit earlier.

“No, as always,” one of them spoke back. Kurapika gritted his teeth. 

Meanwhile, Leorio examined the body of the guard that was lying on the floor a few meters further. 

Kurapika went to investigate the guard who called the police. 

“Please tell me, how did you find out that the games were stolen?”

The man was all shaken, but he started speaking: “Well, I-I was on my duty in my booth which is at the entrance of the museum. Greg…” the guard looked at his dead college, “he had to patrol the museum inside. I didn’t see anything suspicious whole night, just suddenly I heard Greg’s scream. I rushed off from my booth but when I got inside it was already too late, Greg’s dead and the gems stolen... I came back to my booth to call the police.”

  
“Thank you.” Kurapika ended writing in his note book. He approached Leorio. 

“The guard didn’t hear, nor see anything,” he said to his partner. “Did you find anything?”

Leorio lifted his head from the corpse. “For now on, I can say that he died of a deep cut. I have to examine it more in my lab though.”

“Damn brats!” Kurapika clenched his fists.

“Don’t worry, we’ll catch them… Someday…” Leorio reassured him with not so confident smile.

* * *

 

Having finished investigating at the crime scene, Kurapika came back to his house. It was late night but he knew that he wouldn’t fall asleep so easily. He rolled over his bed from side to side, but he was so tired that he finally managed to fall asleep. He even dreamed that he was a kid. He was like nine years old and lived with his parents. It was late, cozy evening. His father was teaching him how to play chess in the living room. They sat nearby lit fireplace. His mother was making them dinner in the kitchen. Kurapika had a great time, he loved playing chess. Suddenly, they heard heavy knocking on the door. His mother ran off the kitchen with a terrified face. She questioningly looked at his father. The man of the house turned serious at instant. And just a second ago he laughed with his kid! 

“Go into that closet, Kurapika! Fast! And don’t go out until we allow you,” the father ordered him. Kurapika reluctantly listened to him. His father’s voice was so firm and decisive, he knew it was something serious. He just left a small slit in the closet’s door to observe the situation. His parents headed to open the door. Into the house came four young men. One of them was very high and muscular. The second one was completely opposite, he was not much higher than Kurapika, dressed in dark, baggy clothes. The third one wore strange clothes, Kurapika knew that it was a classic Japanese outfit, he saw one in a book which he had read with his father. The short man and Japanese one carried swords with themselves and Kurapika got really scared of them. The last man caught his attention the most, he was very young, in his late teens but it was clear that he was the boss here. He wore elegant clothes and black, long coat with fur. He spoke to his father calmly: “It seems that you owe us the money. A lot of money. And the date of paying your debt has passed. What do you plan to do about it?”

“We had some financial problems but we’ll return your money, we promise! There are some in a safe now, we can give it to you now! Just please don’t hurt us!” Kurapika’s father begged on his knees. 

“Ugh, do you know what would happen if we allow everybody who owe us money to return them late? We would be completely broke. Deal is a deal. You knew how it would end if you don’t redeem in time… Feitan, Nobunaga you know what to do.”

The men with swords nodded and attacked Kurapika’s parents. With a single slice of their swords Kurapika’s parents were dead. Kurapika covered his mouth with his hands, making himself not to scream. He was extremely frightened at that moment, he didn’t understand any of this situation. Apparently his parents owed a lot of money to those bad people, but why did they kill them? 

Into the house came more bizarre looking people.

“Search the house, take everything valuable,” the man in a coat ordered. The people wandered off in different directions.

“Hey boss, didn’t they have a kid?” the biggest of the criminals asked.

“Yeah, he’s probably somewhere around here… If you find him, bring him here,” he ordered and started looking around too. Suddenly, Kurapika had an impression that the man spotted him through the slit in the closet. He looked directly at him with a smirk but said nothing. Kurapika breathed heavily, hands still on his mouth, trying not to make any sound. 

“Or maybe he’s not here,” the boss finally stated. “Maybe he’s at grandparents or something… Did you get everything?” 

Kurapika saw as thieves put out things from his house in the linen sacks. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He took out a small piece of paper from his coat and threw it nearby Kurapika’s parents. Then they all left.

Kurapika didn’t know how long he stood there, the seconds were like the minutes and the minutes were like the hours. He was too terrified and shocked to move. Finally, he slowly moved the closet’s door. He unhurriedly moved towards the bodies of his parents. 

_ Why they just lie like there on the floor? Are they asleep? _

“Please wake up!” Kurapika demanded with a cracky voice, kneeling beside them. He poked them but they didn’t respond. He lifted the paper which that man had left. There was a spider on it…

Kurapika woke up with a scream, the pearls of sweat covering his body. He panted heavily. What a bad dream he had! Then, he slowly realized it was not only a dream, that had happened to him for real and haunted him in his sleep. Kurapika knew the nightmares will continue until he catches that goddamn group.

* * *

 

Next day at work Kurapika started with looking through messages. Most of them were from his co-workers and boss, but one really got his eye. It was an anonymous note, written on homemade paper with a neat handwriting. Kurapika narrowed his eye while reading it.

_ To: Kurapika Kurta _

_ I have some information about Phantom Troupe. If you want to know it, please visit the docks on Wednesday at 10pm. Come alone, no back up, or else you won’t get any info. _

Kurapika hesitantly looked at the paper. It seemed suspicious. Surely it could be some kind of a trap. The paper was the paper used by the Troupe. And that notation to come alone. What if the troupe planned to do something bad to him? But what if it was a serious message and someone really wanted to share information with him? He couldn’t miss such an opportunity. In the end, he decided to go on the meeting. 

* * *

 

The decks was pretty dangerous place at the night. When the sun came down, the life in the docks stopped. Sailors left their work, heading off to the bars where they could drink some whiskey. It became a desolate place, that’s why someone had picked it up on the meeting. They didn’t want to be caught on a conversation with the policemen. Or they wanted to get rid of the policemen. One way or another. Fifty-fifty. That was all about what Kurapika thought while marching to the place of meeting. 

Reaching the docks, he looked around nervously. There was nobody here. What he was supposed to do then?

Suddenly, a shadow silhouette emerged behind big trunk. It was a tall man dressed in colorful, ragged clothes. His cheeks were painted and his red hair were in a complete mess. He looked as if he went straight form the circus. He pierced Kurapika with his yellow eyes. 

“Well, well, well, so you came,” he uttered with a melodic voice.

Kurapika gulped. “Are you the person who sent me a note?”

The clown giggled. 

“I’ll take it as a yes. But aren’t you one of the spiders, Hisoka Morow?”

“You can say that,” Hisoka replied.

“And you want to reveal the information about your group? Sounds suspicious to me.” Kurapika was full of doubts.

“Let’s say I’m not fully with them. I got bored with them. I’m a clown I want some entertainment. Wait, I don’t have to explain myself in front of you, officer. Do you want that info, or not?” Hisoka asked sharply.

“Yes,” Kurapika nodded.

“Here, it’s the plan of Troupe’s hideout.” The clown handed him a piece of paper. “I think you know what to do with it.” He winked.

“Why are you giving me that?” Kurapika questioned him with widened eyes. 

“I just told you, I want some drama. My goal is to destroy all the spiders. Just like yours, huh?”

“You weren’t with them back then?” Kurapika wondered, his mouth dry.

“Back when?” Hisoka furrowed his eyebrows. 

“When they killed my parents…” Kurapika swallowed thickly.

“No, I joined them later. You don’t have to bear any grudge against me, I’m innocent!”

“You’re still dealing with criminals…”

“It’s my way. To destroy them from the inside.”

“Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?” Kurapika smiled hesitantly. 

“Right.”

“Thank you.” Kurapika put the map to his pocket and walked away.

* * *

 

“Where did you get it from?” Leorio asked Kurapika, eyes wide open.

“From an anonymous informant,” Kurapika cut out. 

“But this could be a trap!” Leorio was all covered in sweat. Kurapika totally surprised him this morning with a plan of Troupe’s hide out. 

“My source is safe,” Kurapika guaranteed calmly. 

“And you’re sure you want to go to the boss with this?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Kurapika suddenly snapped. “You’re my partner, what’s the point if you don’t trust me?”

“That’s not a point, Kurapika… I’m worried, that’s all,” the older policeman uttered with lovingly eyes. 

“We’ll go there with a whole formation, there’s nothing you should worry about,” Kurapika said dryly.

Still, in Leorio’s heart there was a drop of insecurity. He felt that Kurapika got in some dangerous game and that he planned something behind their back. He was just lack of proof.

* * *

 

The commissioner set the date of raid as soon as possible. He insisted on revealing Kurapika’s source but the young policeman was tough. In the end, the commissioner decided to take a risk, they pursued Troupe for such a long time and it was an only trace about them. 

In the raid took part fifty policemen. They approached an abandoned warehouse, which was Spiders’ hide out, in a silence. Just when they entered the big building, the commissioner yelled: “You’re all under arrest!”

Disoriented criminals didn’t know what to do at first. They definitely didn’t expect that. Finally, Nobunaga took out his sword, and the rest of spiders started to take out their weapons too. 

“Funny, you think we surrender without a fight?” Uvo laughed.

The fight between criminals and policemen began. 

The Troupe’s leader, was still completely frozen. 

“We have a traitor,” he said, almost inaudibly. 

“Come on Danchou, you have to run away from here before they’ll catch you. There’s a secret exit back there.” Hisoka grabbed Chrollo by his arm.

“Go Danchou, we can handle that!” Machi screamed at her boss. 

“No, I cannot leave you without a fight!” Chrollo opposed. 

That moment, the gunshots fired. 

“Go, who will we be without our boss?” Machi insisted.

“And who will I be without my spiders?” Chrollo smiled sadly, while Hisoka was dragging him out through the back exit.

“The boss is escaping! I’ll go for them!” Kurapika shouted to his workmates and sprinted like a lighting after Chrollo and Hisoka. 

He kept up with them outside. He pointed the gun at them.

“Stop, you two! Or else I’ll shoot!” 

“Right,” Chrollo smirked. “Long time, no see… You grew up pretty well. But inside you’re still that lost, scared child…”

“Okay, that’s enough of talking,” Hisoka rolled his eyes and hit Chrollo, knocking him out. Kurapika put his gun down.

“Take him to my hide out,” he ordered to the clown. 

“Yes, sir.” Hisoka bowed comically, grabbing Chrollo’s limp body and walking away in the direction Kurapika showed him. The policeman returned to his task force.

Back in the hide out, the raid was over. All Spiders were captured but at the high cost. All around the place were lying wounded officers. 

“Call for more doctors, dammit!” the commissioner was giving orders. Kurapika ran towards him.

“They, ran away… I’m sorry…” he said, catching his breath and looking away. 

“Kurapika, are you alright?” Leorio asked him. 

“How do you think? The criminal I pursue my whole life, escaped right in front of me! Moreover, numerous officers are hurt! How am I supposed to be alright?” Kurapika screamed at his partner, shaking nervously.

“Okay, forget about this question.” Leorio looked at him suspiciously. 

“Paladinight, maybe enough of talking and more of doing? The wounded comrades are waiting, since you have medical knowledge maybe take care of them?” the commissioner ordered him in a high voice.

“Fine,” he said, clenching his teeth. Kurapika got a lot on his nerves. He tried to play stressed but Leorio knew him too well. He knew it was acting and deep inside Kurapika was more calmer than he looked outside.  

_ What the hell were you playing, Kurapika? _

* * *

 

Coming back home, Kurapika stayed Hisoka there.

“Where is he?” the policeman asked feverishly. 

“All according to the plan,” Hisoka explained. “Can I get my money now?”

“Of course.” Kurapika handed him a leather suitcase with money and documents inside. Hisoka opened it and started counting the bills. 

“You can find new ID there, you can start new life anywhere you want.”

“The money fit,” Hisoka declared, finishing counting. “We’re even. Just tell me, why so decent and righteous cop, does something like that?” 

“I want my personal revenge…”

“What do you do to him?” Hisoka wanted to know, closing the suitcase.

“That’s my concern,” Kurapika cut out, not wanting to say anything more. The truth was that he did not know what he would do to Chrollo. How his revenge should look like? Should he torture him? Kill him? Kurapika wasn’t sure. He dreamed about this moment for years, but when it came to it, he honestly didn’t know. 

Hisoka hummed.

“Right. Anyway, thank you for collaboration.” With that words Hisoka left Kurapika’s house.

Kurapika took a candle holder and lit the candles in it. Then, he went down the stairs to the basement. Chrollo was there, as supposed, tied to the chair. Seeing the light, the spiders’ boss squinted his eyes. 

“Welcome, Officer,” Chrollo greeted him with a sour smile. “Are you content with yourself now? Hiding a criminal in your basement. I’m not familiar with policeman’s obligations, but I guess that’s not what an authority should do…”

“Shut the hell up!” Kurapika cut in, yelling. 

“So, you’re a bad cop?”

“I said shut up!” Kurapika burst, punching Chrollo’s face. A trickle of blood went down Chrollo’s nose. 

“I guess it’s something personal. And what do you plan to do to me, officer?” he inquired with a smirk, licking blood which was on his top lip. 

How much Kurapika hated this man! Even captured and stranded, he was keeping calm while Kurapika wasn’t calm, not at all. 

“You want a revenge for your parents, right?” Chrollo kept asking, raising his eyebrow. “I’m thrilled to see how your revenge will look like! Can’t wait!” he confessed with a smile on his face.

Kurapika punched him again.

“Beating? That’s all you’re capable of?” the troupe’s leader mocked him.

“I want to know! I want to know why did you save me that night! You killed my parents, I was a witness, you spotted me but you did nothing! Why did you not kill me with them?”

“Oh dear, you did all of that just to ask me this question?” Chrollo rolled his eyes.

“Answer the question!”

“Fine, fine. I did it because I saw in your eyes pure scare that day and I knew it would grow in something bigger, something much greater. And I had right, it grew up in a great rage. I knew you’ll want to take a revenge someday and here we are…”

Kurapika felt as the world had been spinning. He was so confused. Had Chrollo really thought that? 

“You’re a mad man,” Kurapika uttered.

He needed a break. He ran away from the basement, leaving Chrollo in the dark. 

* * *

 

Kurapika couldn’t sleep whole night. He tried to clear his mind and decide what he should do with Chrollo. That man was sick, that’s for sure.

In the morning, he barely managed to get up from the bed and put his clothes on. He made himself strong coffee. He drank it, reading newspaper. Of course, the biggest news was capturing almost all Phantom Troupe. 

“Thanks to efficient police work, Phantom Troupe was caught yesterday afternoon, except two members of the gang: Hisoka Morow and Chrollo Lucilfer. If anyone knows about their whereabouts, please contact the nearest police station. The rest of Troupe members will be put into the legal trials for their crimes.” Kurapika read.  

“Efficient police work, right,” he spat. “If only they knew the truth… Please contact the nearest police station,” he reread again. Maybe that’s what he should do? All spiders will be legally judged and punished for their crimes, why Chrollo shouldn’t?

_ Because he’s the worst of them, he’s their leader, it was him who put the death sentence on my parents… _

Kurapika shook his head as if he wanted to shake away his thoughts. It was time to get going to work.

At the police station everyone was in high spirits. They didn’t manage to catch all the Troupe, but they manage to catch most of them, that’s why all policemen were in a marvelous mood. Only Kurapika looked bad.

“Kurapika, you look terrible,” Leorio spoke to him. “Did you get any sleep?”

Younger policeman said nothing, just looked at his partner with a tired look. 

“You should be happy, we caught the Troupe, and we get the rest of them eventually.” Leorio tried to raise his spirits.

Kurapika twitched. 

“Yeah, I guess so. The thing is that this raid was so exhausting I can’t settle myself. Also, you know this thing has a big personal value for me…” Kurapika was explaining, darting back and forth. 

“Maybe take a day off, if you don’t feel well enough? I’m sure the boss wouldn’t have anything against it.” Leorio advised.

Kurapika wondered for a while. If he took a day off, he had to come back to home where was the murderer of his parents with whom he still didn’t know what to do.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Kurapika cut out, ending the conversation and starting paperwork.

* * *

 

Having finished his work, Kurapika went straight to his house. He made double portion of dinner. When he finished eating, he put the second portion on a plate and pour some water in a glass. He put the dishes on a tray and headed downstairs. As long as he didn’t know what he wanted to do with Chrollo, he was sure that he didn’t want his death of starving and thirst. Troupe’s leader slowly lifted his head when Kurapika entered his cell. 

“Dinner with the candles? How romantic!” he said ironically. 

“I can’t let you die of hunger.”

“Wouldn’t it be a perfect revenge?” wondered Chrollo.

“Don’t mess with me!” Kurapika exclaimed, taking a spoon. “Please eat.” He approached Chrollo, lifting the spoon with food to Chrollo’s lips. Kurapika had to feed him since he was still tied to the chair.

“What if I say no?” Chrollo teased with him.

“Eat it!” Kurapika shouted, shoving the spoon into Chrollo’s mouth.

“My, my, so impatient,” Chrollo slurped, swallowing the food. “I’m just teasin’.” Chrolo accepted another spoon. 

Kurapika continued feeding him without a word. 

Finally Chrollo spoke: “You know, it’s kinda sexy when you do it…”

“Huh?” Kurapika widened his eyes and stared at his prisoner. 

“You know when I’m tied to the chair and can’t do anything while you make me do things… I like this kind of stuff. Maybe not in the circumstances like this, but still…”

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re a sick man, no one right-minded would say such things… Or rob people… Or kill…” Kurapika lifted the glass to Chrollo’s face. The man drank water eagerly. 

Kurapika put empty dishes on the tray. “Be right back,” saying that he left the basement.

In a moment he came back with an empty bucket. He put it near the chair where Chrollo sat. 

“Okay, now I untie you, don’t try anything. I have a gun. I’ll leave and lock you, meanwhile you can meet your physiological needs… When I come back you have to sit back on a chair and I’ll tie you again, do you understand?”

“Yeah, I have to do my business and I have to be polite, otherwise you’ll do me a boo-boo.”

Chrollo’s language got on Kurapika’s nerves, but the young man managed to stay calm. The criminal didn’t try to do any tricks. Kurapika left without a word. Coming back, he stayed Chrollo sitting on the chair. 

“So what I have to do next?” Chrollo whispered in a seductive tone while Kurapika was tying him back to the chair. 

“Shut up,” the policeman hissed, looking in piercing grey Chrollo’s eyes. His look was confident, it wasn’t the look of person who is tied to the chair in a dark basement. Kurapika had to admit that he felt the chills down his spine while they were eyeing each other carefully. It was completely not right. 

Pregnant pause filled the room. Chrollo actually shut up. It was so frustrating that he did anything Kurapika told him! Younger man ran upstairs, bursting in tears just after he locked the door to the basement. 

* * *

 

Days went by and Kurapika continued bringing Chrollo food and water. He couldn’t decide on a revenge. No revenge seemed accurate to what Chrollo did to his parents. While his visits in the basement they talked a lot, and Kurapika got used to it. He still hated the man but he had to admit that somehow he got attached to his prisoner. He hated that fact even more. 

“What’s news in the big world?” Chrollo asked every time when Kurapika brought him a dinner.

“All spiders were sentenced to life imprisonment,” Kurapika reported.

“What about that traitor Hisoka?”

“He’s still missing.”

“Sure,” Chrollo said ironically. “What about me? Am I sentenced to life imprisonment here too?”

A moment of silence fell. 

“You still don’t know what to do me, right?” 

“Shut up! All of this… This is my revenge!” 

“I don’t know who’s trapped more, me in these ropes or you in your mind with that imaginary revenge…”

Kurapika slapped him across the face.

“Going rough, huh?” Chrollo chuckled.

“If I had to…”

“You know what you can do to me? Lean over.”

At first, Kurapika was about to say that he won’t fit the bill of a foul criminal, but there was something in Chrollo: his eyes, his smirk so he did it. 

Now, face to face, Kurapika asked: “Now what?”

He didn’t get a verbal response, instead saying something Chrollo moved his head a little forward and leaned his lips across Kurapika’s. They were dry, but warm. It felt like taking a poison, but it was nice at the same time. Kurapika jolted backwards.

“What the hell?” He wiped his mouth as if he tried to get rid of a sensation of Chrollo’s lips.

“C’mon, you know you want to do it,” Chrollo continued smiling in a perverted way.

“Do what?” confused Kurapika didn’t get a reference. 

Chrollo rolled his eyes. “You know, do  _ stuff  _ with me. Touch me. Feel me. Kiss me…”

“Okay, that’s enough!”Kurapika cut in. Chrollo was completely wrong. The policeman didn’t want to do such things with him. Or did he? He looked at Chrollo’s face. He hated that face. But now it seemed to be handsome? With long, black bangs falling on the big, grey eyes. His pointed nose and full mouth, always lifted up in a mocking smile. He wanted to kiss those damn lips again! Kurapika looked down at Chrollo’s muscular chest, hidden behind his elegant shirt and dark coat. After so many days his clothes were complete mess now, but he still looked good them in them. Kurapika bet he looked even better without them. God what he was thinking! He gasped, covering his mouth. His legs felt as if they were made from gum. 

“Come,” Chrollo said one simple word and Kurapika did as he had been told. What the hell was he doing? He didn’t understood himself. 

Having approached him, Kurapika sat down on his lap. He intertwined his fingers in his prisoner hair, pulling his head backwards.

“I hate you, can’t you see it?!” he screamed, his eyes filling with tears. Then, he sealed his lips with Chrollo’s in a deep kiss. Their tongues overlapped, teeth clashing. Kurapika impatiently bit Chrollo’s lips. They exchanged heated kisses until Kurapika felt Chrollo’s arousal rubbing against his ass even though thick layer of clothing. 

The blonde man broke the kiss, leaning back. A thin trickle of saliva still connected their lips. 

_ Fuck, it’s not what I wanted my revenge to look like…  _

Kurapika started to untie the ropes placed around Chrollo’s body. Finally free, Chrollo threw Kurapika on the floor, placing at the top of him. His body covered all Kurapika, his strong arms pinned the other’s hands to the floor.

“Now what, huh?” he laughed evilly.

Despite the huge difference in their postures, Kurapika managed to roll him over, so that he was now saddling over Chrollo. 

“Maybe I don’t look like it, but I’m pretty strong, don’t mess with me!” the younger man spat out. “Don’t even think about running away from here.”

“I don’t even want to do it,” Chrollo smirked and kissed him passionately. Later on, they hurriedly were getting rid of their clothes. Kurapika’s hands were running through whole Chrollo’s body. He couldn’t meet his thirst for touching that muscular body. Meanwhile, Chrollo’s fingers petted delicate Kurapika’s body. He caressed his collarbones, then slowly moved to running circles and pinching his nipples. He gently fondled his chest, moving down. Kurapika wanted him to touch his cock already, but the Boss of Spiders caressed the inner side of his thighs instead. Kurapika couldn’t stand anymore and started stroking Chrollo’s dick. It was longer and much thicker than his. He pumped it in a fast rhythm, so that the pearls of pre cum appeared on its top soon. 

“Hey, soon it’ll be over if you continue to be so impatient…” Chrollo pointed out.

“I’m sorry…” Kurapika stopped moving his hand, grabbed Chrollo’s erection tightly and navigated it into his hole. 

“Hey, it’ll be very painful without stretching.”

“Huh?”

“Do you have any lube? It will be painful without any lube too.”

Kurapika said nothing, just blushed.

“Let’s just try with this then…” Chrollo sighed deeply. He coated his finger with his pre cum and slowly inserted it into a tight ring of muscles. Kurapika groaned as he did so, the criminal was totally right. It was painful but it was pleasure at the same time. 

_ I deserved this… having sex with the worst enemy, what am I thinking? _

Kurapika let Chrollo continue fingering him. The black haired man seeing painful expression on Kurapika’s face began moving his hand on Kurapika’s length. That distracted the man from a pain a little bit and made him feel nicer. Soon Chrollo added the second finger, not stopping stroking his dick. In the right moment he started scissoring him, making him scream loud “oh’s” and “ah’s”. There was so much going on Kurapika’s mind right now, he couldn’t properly think. Why he got so attached to the person who he hated through most of his life? Chrollo still disgusted him, but he couldn’t stopped the desire that he felt for him. He wondered what did Chrollo feel for him? 

Kurapika’s thoughts were interrupted by Chrollo’s voice: “You can put it in now.” He pulled out his fingers. 

The blonde took his lover’s length and gradually inserted it inside himself. Another wave of pain and pleasure came through his body due the fact Chrollo’s shaft was bigger than his fingers. He steadily moved up and down on it. Chrollo was still pumping his dick, running circles around its head with his thumb, smearing pre cum all over it. Kurapika completely turned off his mind, bouncing on Chrollo, his member hitting his sweet spot. He leaned his head backwards, releasing a long and loud moan. Eventually he climaxed, cumming into Chrollo’s hands. The other man had an orgasm a little bit later. Coming back to his sense, Kurapika couldn’t move from Chrollo’s body. He panted heavily, pearls of sweat covered his whole body, but he was shaking. He placed his hand onto Chrollo’s chest and broke in tears.

_ What have I done? _

He unhurriedly stood up and started getting dressed.

“Put the clothes on,” he ordered to Chrollo. “Don’t think I’ll let you go after this…”

“You’re keeping me for more actions like that?” Chrollo raised his eyebrow.

“You wish.” Kurapika observed as Chrollo put his pants on his still aroused cock and long coat on his bare chest. “Sat on the chair,” he ordered once Chrollo was done with dressing up. He tied him tightly and left the basement without looking back.

Now he hated himself too. 

* * *

 

Leorio observed Kurapika since the raid on Phantom Troupe’s hide out. In Leorio’s opinion, his partner had behaved strangely during the action and after it. He was much more stressed and nervous. Leorio finally decided to check what Kurapika is hiding. On their day off he hid nearby Kurapika’s house and observed it. He waited long enough to see his partner leaving the house. Without hesitation Leorio decided to enter it, despite the fact he didn’t have a warrant. 

He didn’t have bigger problems with entering in, Kurapika trusted him enough to give him a key. Finding himself inside, he started to carefully investigate the place. He didn’t have any idea what he was looking for, and that was the worst thing. Despite his efforts, he didn’t find anything suspicious. He searched the house from top to bottom. He was about to leave when he realized that he didn’t check the basement. He lit the candles in the candle holder, took it and headed down the stairs. He tried to open the door, but it turned out to be locked. Leorio shivered. He had a bad feeling that he would find something horrendous there. He headed upstairs to find a key. Unfortunately, none of the keys suit to the locker. Did Kurapika carry it with himself? That even aroused his suspicions. He had to use a pass key. 

_ Damn I have to hurry, Kurapika may be back in a minute.  _

Eventually he got into the basement. He took a deep breath entering a dark room. What he found there, confirmed his worst feelings. At first, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought that he may be dreaming or hallucinating, but no, in front of him there was Phantom Troupe’s boss in flesh. Tied to the chair and a little bit exhausted but it was still him. Later on, Leorio acted completely mechanically: he officially arrested Chrollo and transported him to the police station. 

* * *

 

Coming back from shopping, Kurapika met two police officers standing in front of his house. He had no idea why they were there.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kurapika asked innocently.

“We sorry Kurapika, you have to go with us…”

“But why, what happened?”

Officers looked at each other. None of them wanted to be the one to convey the bad information. Finally one of them said: “You’re under arrest for hiding a wanted criminal, Chrollo Lucilfer. I believe you’re wise enough not to run so we don’t have handcuff you.”

“Haha, what are you talking about, April Fool’s Day was a long time ago,” Kurapika laughed.

“Sergeant Paladinight found him in your basement today… That are the facts…”

“No!” Kurapika eyes widened, his look got wild. He ran by the officers into his house. He sprinted straight to the basement. He saw what he was afraid of: the door wide open and no trace of Chrollo. His heart beat faster. His mind was a complete mess. He didn’t manage to think much about his current situation when policemen threw him on the ground, putting the handcuffs around his wrists. 

* * *

 

_ (fragment of Leorio Paladinight’s report) _

Chrollo Lucilfer (30 y/o) was sentenced and put in life imprisonment like the rest of the members of Phantom Troupe

Kurapika Kurta (21 y/o) was dismissed from his civil service due to the fact that he was hiding a wanted criminal. No further legal steps were taken in this case according to the fact that he was acting in affect.

Hisoka Morow (age unknown) is the only one member of Phantom Troupe still not captured by the police.

CASE CLOSED

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it leave kudos/comment, any constructive criticism is also welcomed!
> 
> And don't forget to say hi on tumblr: @sugoi-pocky


End file.
